Gangs in the Dead
by BlackNights24
Summary: Izaya steals Mikado and makes him transfer to Fujimi to see how long it takes his friends to find him. While there, the world turns upside down. Now they are running from the dead and trying to live for as long as possible with some new friends. Is it possible for love to bloom in this loveless new world. -Rating may change.
1. Prologue

"Mika-chan~," a raven haired man flung his arms around a lithe shoulders of a black haired teen. The teen's stunning blue eyes widened as he stumbled forwards, almost falling from the weight of the extra man. He turned his head slightly to stare into red eyes of the man Orihara Izaya. Izaya was smirking at him with, a most likely, horrible plan running through his head.

"I am going to kidnap you and have you go to another school. Sounds fun right?" the man snickered, ignoring the teen's, now desperate, squirms hoping for release. He pulled the teen, Mikado Ryugamine, into a black car waiting patiently for them.

"Orihara-san!" Mikado shouted just before the car door slammed shut. Mikado pouted as the man got in beside him with a wider smirk. "Izaya!" the shout stunned the teen as they took down the street, Mikado's childhood friend, Masaomi Kida, getting smaller and smaller as the further they got.

Mikado squirmed as he turned back towards the man next to him. "W-why did you d-do that?" crap. Mikado winced as he stuttered out his question. Izaya didn't seem to care as he continued down, further away from the teen's home.

"I told you. I am kidnapping you and putting you into a different school. Pay attention. You are suppose to be smart," the comment made the teen blush. "But why me?" Mikado mentally high-five himself as he didn't stutter that time.

"Because I am staying with you and anyone else I would end up killing them," well that didn't help Mikado's inner turmoil at all.

That was when Mikado remembered what the man had called him. "Orihara-san. I am not a girl and I would like it if you would stop addressing me as one," Mikado huffed as the man chuckled at him. "Oh. Where is the fun in that," Izaya continued to chuckled, making the teen blush.

"Where are we going?" The teen asked, clearly still upset by the comment. Izaya smirked at him, taking a slide glance before focusing back onto the road.

"Fujimi Academy, a boarding school, but you will be living with me instead of at school," Izaya said, for once in his life, being straight. Mikado sighed as he put on his seat belt and hoped for the best.

Besides, this may actually be fun.

* * *

Mikado stood awkwardly in front of the class, being stared at. He may be a genius in school, but with human interactions? He didn't stand a chance.

"My n-name is Ryugamine Mikado, I-I came from Ikebukuro. P-please take c-care of me," he stuttered out. He bowed slightly before straightening. He gazed at his classmates, the boys just staring at him. Some girls blushing, some smiling at him, some just doing what the guys were doing.

Mikado ignored the word 'cute' that was being passed around by some of his classmates.

"You can go sit by Miyomoto-san," a honey colored brunette rose her hand, smiling towards Mikado. He gulped before walking towards the empty seat beside hers. "Hey," she greeted, extending her hand out towards him.

He took it hesitantly. "Now then. Back to what we were discussing," the teacher started back on with class, earning a sigh from the new kid. Mikado pulled out his notebook from his school bag before starting to take notes. Miyomoto smiled one final time before following his lead.

Mikado could feel some looks on him, but the Dollar's leader ignored them easily enough.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class, and the beginning of lunch. Mikado quickly put his things away, while grabbing his bento, while also being ignorant to the girl standing beside him.

"Mikado. Right?" Mikado jumped slightly, his azure eyes meeting honey brown eyes. He nodded silently, Miyomoto smiling in response. "If you don't have anyone to sit with, you can sit with my friends and I," she said. Mikado rose a brow, but nodded again. She giggled before walking away, motioning for him to follow.

The gang leader followed after her and when she opened the door, two guys were waiting outside for her. The shorter of the two had dark brown hair and light hazel colored eyes. His skin was tanned nicely and was laughing at something. The teen next to him had dark gray hair and dark gold eyes. He was the first to see them and his smiled warmed at the sight of the girl next to Mikado.

"Who is this?" the brunette teen asked, lowering himself to Mikado's height to stare into his eyes. Mikado blushed, about to step away, when Miyomoto's hands grabbed him by the forearm, keeping him in place.

"This is Ryugamine Mikado. New student. He will be joining us for lunch," she said sweetly. The teen hummed, but stepped aside as the other teen stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Igo Hisashi and this guy here is Komuro Takashi," Mikado smiled towards them shyly.

Hisashi chuckled quietly while Takashi grinned down at him. "And I am Miyomoto Rei. Please, call me Rei," Rei turned the black haired teen around and smiled brightly down at him.

Well, Mikado got one thing right. It was certainly going to be interesting.

Mikado felt eyes on him, but he ignored them in favor of listening to the small group he was a part of. Rei was leading them towards the roof with Hisashi right on her heel. Takashi was lazing behind, walking beside Mikado.

When they got to the roof, they made a small square of sorts. Rei and Hisashi sat beside on another. Takashi sat in front of Rei and beside Mikado. They had enough room between each other to set their respective bentos down in front of themselves to eat.

"So. Where did you come from before you came here?" Takashi asked, starting to eat his bento. Rei and Hisashi were still setting out there things while Mikado had his open and waiting to be eaten.

"I lived in Ikebukuro before moving here. It is completely different from here, being a big city and all," Mikado answered before taking a sip of some juice. Rei clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention.

She was grinning widely and had an excited look in her eyes. "Cool! I always wanted to go there. What is it like?" she asked hurriedly. Mikado smiled at her and her eagerness.

"It isn't so bad actually. Everything is close together, the people are nice and the food is awesome. The only problem though are the gangs," Mikado said, not bringing up the two terrors of Ikebukuro. Or its many legends.

Rei seemed to sober at the mention of the gangs. "Is it dangerous?" she asked, tone quiet. The two guys were silent while eating, listening to the conversation.

"I think it is. It all depends on if you anger them or if you owe them money," Mikado answered as honestly as he could. "The largest would be the Dollars, but no one knows if anyone is a part of the Dollars since their color is colorless," Mikado watched all three closely for their reactions, and wasn't disappointed by the narrowing of Takashi's eyes.

"You speak as though you understand," Takashi said, watching the shorter. Mikado's eyes also narrowed, but that went unnoticed by everyone, besides Takashi.

"It is common knowledge in Ikebukuro. The Dollars is the largest gang out there," Hisashi chuckled nervously. "Okay. Let us get back onto lighter subjects. How about family?" Hisashi asked. Mikado blinked before nodding. Takashi seemed more hesitant to.

Rei smiled at the teen next to her. "My dad is working on a case right now. He works with the police as a detective," she said. Mikado nodded silently.

"I am currently living with a friend. What is it like here?" Parents, or family in general, weren't exactly a lighter subject to the gang leader. Takashi seemed to pick up on this and nodded. "It is plain here. Nothing ever seems to happen," he said. Mikado sighed inwardly.

Mikado doesn't really do plain, but he will have to live with it until someone comes and gets him. At least the people were nice, so that is one point.

It won't be until later, that Mikado will hope for a plain and peaceful place to go to.

* * *

**I did it! Chapter 1 Remake. Chapter one stayed similar, with wording things differently of course. And some people acting differently.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be out soon. So look forward to that. And by next chapter I mean the remake. **

**I also changed some pairings, so look forward to that. The main ones are the same relatively.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Takashi. Class is going to start soon," Mikado said. He gazed nervously at the brunette teen. It was almost a lie to say it will start soon since it basically already started.

Takashi turned to look at the intruder. "Oh, Mikado. It's just you," he smiled at his friend tiredly. Over the course of two months, he and Mikado grew closer. Takashi even started to tease raven about his feminine features. Mikado would pout, earning even more teasing from the older.

"We should get to class," Mikado walked up to him, pulling lightly at his sleeve nervously. Takashi sighed as he leaned even more heavily against the railing. Mikado looked worriedly at his friend.

He has acted like this ever since Rei broke up with him and started dating Hisashi.

A loud banging noise startled both teens as they instantly turned to see what made the noise. A man was walking into the closed gate, his arms outstretched and into the gaps between the bars. He continued to walk into the gate, as if he could easily walk through it.

The two teens remained silent as they watched four teachers, two of them were nervous while the only female pointed her finger warningly at him. She glared at the man behind the gate angrily. The man seemed to ignore everything that she said. Teshima-sensei said something, looking completely smug, before he grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him roughly into the gate.

The two cowering teachers took steps back, shaking slightly in their spots. Hayashi-sensei screamed at something. Teshima-sensei's eyes widened as the man grabbed his arm and brought it close to his face.

The man behind the gate bit into his arm, earning a scream from the P.E teacher. The three others took steps back from the flailing teacher. He fell to the ground, blood gushing from his arm and making a large puddle around him. Mikado felt bile rise in his throat. Takashi wasn't any better, but he couldn't take his eyes off the scene. Neither of them could.

Teshima suddenly stopped moving, his mouth open wide, no noise coming from him. Hayashi moved closer to the teacher nervously. The two other male teachers stayed behind, both watching with large eyes.

Teshima seemed to twitch, earning a smile from the female who walked up to him. That is, until his grabbed her blouse and pulled himself up, taking a chunk out of her neck. A shrill scream echoed throughout the school as she fell over, Teshima falling on top of her, taking out even more chunks with his mouth.

Mikado covered his mouth, turning away from the scene. Takashi watched for slightly longer before taking the raven and rushing into the school.

Mikado had slightly difficulty in keeping up, but the firm grip on his wrist made sure he wasn't left behind. Mikado winced, knowing he would be bruised there later. Takashi lead them towards where Rei's and Hisashi's class is, banging open the door.

He released the other teen's wrists as he walked up to Rei, fierce determination in his eyes.

"Komuro-kun. Not only are you cutting class, but you are-," the teacher was stopped when Takashi pulled Rei up from her seat. "We need to get out of here," he said. Rei glared at him, clearly not understanding.

"What are you doing! I am in the middle of-," she was cut of just like the teacher. "It doesn't matter!" Takashi yelled, making the poor girl, and several other, wince. Hisashi glared before turning towards Mikado.

He rose a brow, earning a frown and a nod of the head from Mikado. 'We need to get out' he mouthed to the boy who then returned his gaze back to Takashi and his girl. Takagi Saya glared at Takashi, rising from her seat to glare at him. "What the hell Komuro!?" she shouted angrily, being ignored like everyone else.

"What are you doing with Rei?" he asked angrily. Takashi released his hold on her as he turned his gaze to his friend.

"Some teachers were killed by the front gate. No bullshit," he whispered, earning some people leaning in to hear him, including Rei. Hisashi's golden eyes widened at that, before narrowing once more. In there discussion, Takashi had let go of Rei who was glaring between the two angrily.

"Your serious?" the question earned him a glare from the other. "What the hell would I gain out of any of that?" he question, both ignoring the chatter around them.

Mikado shuffled his feet as he heard his name a few times. Rei pushed herself between the two, glaring Takashi down the whole time. "Wait a second! You can't keep me in the dark! I real-" she was interrupted by a slap to the face from Takashi.

He glared angrily down at her, seriousness dripping from his tone. "Will you listen! Those teachers are dead," he whispered harshly. The teacher was too stunned to do anything by that point.

Hisashi and Mikado shared a glance before the golden eyed teen grabbed both Takashi and Rei, pulling them out of the class. "Where are you all going?!" the teacher shouted, getting his baring back. Mikado smiled nervously at him, but none answered the question.

The four ran down the halls, Takashi and Hisashi leading the way. "Something happened at the front gate. If we want to live, we got to run away," Takashi said. Rei growled low in her throat, glaring at the back of Takashi's head.

Mikado sighed as he struggled to keep up with the taller teens. "Something at the front gate? That's it?" Rei growled.

Takashi looked over his shoulder and glared. "Someone was at the front gate and some teachers went to see who. Something happened and now those teachers are dead-" "You expect me to believe that?!" Rei shouted at Takashi's explanation.

Mikado brushed against her arm, earning her attention. "I saw it to. What Takashi says is true, no matter how much I wish it wasn't," he mumbled the last bit to himself. Rei's eyes softened before nodding.

Takashi nodded in thanks to the raven before Hisashi stopped them at a janitors door.

"If what Takashi says is true, then we will need something to defend ourselves," Hisashi explained as he took a mop and broke off the mop, handing Rei the stick. He then handed Takashi a bat.

He looked over the soap and buckets before shutting the door. "There isn't anything left. I have a black belt in karate so I should be fine, but we might have to watch over Mikado," the three looked over the shorter teen, who blushed at the looks.

"We should get out of the school. I am worried about my family," Hisashi commented. Mikado stiffened slightly before gazing at the floor. "Family, huh," he whispered, unheard by the others.

Mikado felt no worry to those he called a family. They ignored him, so he ignored them. They were more like close acquaintances then blood relatives. The people Mikado was worried about, was his friends in Ikebukuro. They lived in a city. A large, populated city.

But even then, he couldn't worry about them. They were too far away. Three hours if you followed the speed limit, and didn't get caught in traffic. So the only person he needed to worry about was...Izaya.

Mikado fingered the pen in his pocket, his eyes darkening as he ignored all that was going on around him. He felt a grin tug at his lips as he thought of the reason why he had a pen in his pocket. Well, when you live with Izaya, you need some form of protection from his flying knives.

He was brought from his musing when the announcements came on. "**Attention all students and Teachers. Attention all students and teachers,**" Mikado peered at the others, worried at the tears that were in Rei's eyes. "**We are currently in a violent situation. Students, follow your teachers evacuation orders. I repeat. We are currently in a-**" the sound of a door sliding open rang through the speakers. The silence was thick as everyone held their breathes.

"**NO!**" the scream caused the four to jump and their eyes to widen. "**Help me! Stop! Help! OW, that hurts! Help, I'm going to DIE!**" a final, agonizing scream echoed throughout the school. Rei's tears fell.

More screams followed of people panicking and loud footsteps echoed through the building. Takashi and Hisashi shared a look before nodding and running in the opposite direction of the front gate. Rei turned to them with wide eyes.

"Wait! Aren't we getting out of here?!" she shouted after them, Mikado and herself rushing to follow. "The classrooms are full of people trying to get out! We need to go through the administrative building," Hisashi explained.

They were coming up towards a corner when someone limped around it. The four stopped and looked at the person. Mikado took out his pen, his eyes narrowing at the teacher before them.

"Isn't that Wakisaka-sensei from current events?" Rei asked. Takashi glared at him, gripping his bat tightly. "Will he try to stop us?" he questioned back. Mikado looked over the teacher, his eyes widening when he spotted the blood pooling around his feet and staining his pants.

The teachers mouth opened wide as he stumbled towards Rei. Her eyes widened as he got closer, her grip tightening on her staff. "Get away from him!" Mikado shouted, fear and excitement running through his veins.

Rei stumbled back as he reached out to her, taking a few feeble swings of her staff. Wakisaka continued on, her eyes narrowed angrily. "Don't mess with a member of the sou-jutsu club!" she shouted before stabbing the teacher in his chest.

Takashi grinned, applauding her. Hisashi remained silent as he watched the man that was on the other side of Rei's pole. "Rei! Back off!" he shouted, earning a confused look from the honey haired girl. "What?!" she tightened her hold on the pole when it started moving. The man gripped it, throwing her into the wall.

She shrieked, not loosening her hold on the staff, keeping the man a decent distance from her. "I-I pierced his heart! Why is he still moving?!" Rei screamed as the teacher tried to reach her. Hisashi growled before grabbing the teacher. "Rei! Pull it out!" he ordered. She pulled her broken mop out of Wakisaka and scattered a several feet away from the teacher.

Mikado's eyes widened as he quickly went behind Hisashi and said teacher, his eyes dark and narrowed. "Hisashi! Get away from him!" Takashi yelled. Hisashi just smirked as he tightened his hold on the teacher.

"Don't worry. I got him," he replied back. That is, until the teacher started to overpower him. Wakisaka turned his neck too far to be normal while also grabbing hold of Hisashi's arm. "W-what the hell is this s-strength?!" his eyes widened as he watched the teacher open his mouth, as though about to bite him.

But the bite never came.

The teacher froze mid-way to biting Hisashi before he crumbled to the floor like a rag doll, a pen sticking out of his head. Above the carcass stood Mikado, his eyes dark and face shadowed. The three teens stood paralyzed as the teen inspected the body.

"He should have been dead a long time ago judging by the blood," he mumbled to himself as he took out the pen from the teachers head. Rei ran up and threw her arms around her boyfriend, speaking thanks rapidly to the short teen.

Mikado's eyes lightened instantly to their normal azure blue as he blushed brightly at the thanks. "What the hell?" Takashi whispered as he stared at the teen with a slack jaw. Hisashi had the same thought as he wrapped his arms around Rei and tried not to fall over from her extra weight.

"Are you okay?" Mikado asked as he gazed worriedly at the golden eyed teen. Hisashi nodded dumbly as Rei got off of him and bowed towards the, once again, flustered teen.

He smiled shyly before putting his bloody pen in his pocket, shocking the two older teens.

He had that with him the entire time!? Hisashi's and Takashi's eyes widened as they stared at Mikado, who was trying to calm Rei down. His gaze found theirs and looked at them worriedly. "Is something wrong?" he asked, getting confused look from Rei. The two teens shook their heads quickly. 'Am I glad he is with us,' went through both of their heads.

Mikado smiled meekly at them before turning and frowning at the corpse. "He was already dead. He was dead and walking," he said in a morbid tone, his gaze empty as he stared at the dead teacher. "That is why he didn't die when Rei stabbed in through the heart," he pointed out.

Takashi took a closer look at the body and immediately found a bite wound on his leg. His eyes narrowed at it before straightening once more. Moans were coming from where Wakisaka came from, making the teens stiffen.

"We should go down to the first floor," Rei suggested, hurrying towards the stairs. She stopped short at the screams that echoed from below.

"**Stop!**"

"**That hurt!**"

"**Don't bite me!**"

"**Don't eat me!**"

Rei's hands cupped her mouth, her skin looking greener by each shout she heard. Hisashi grabbed her and pulled her up the stairs. "Up the stairs. We can get to the roof," Mikado nodded, following after them. Takashi brought up the rear. Soon they found themselves on the roof and to the most disturbing sight they have ever seen.

The small city that surrounded the school had smoke coming up from multiple areas. People were heard screaming all around and car horns blared. Fire was covering houses and stores, sirens wailing from every direction.

"What the hell is going on?" Takashi asked as he looked around the school. People, students and teachers alike, were limping across the ground; eating, moaning, dead.

"No wonder the police wouldn't pick up," Hisashi spoke numbly. Takashi cursed, glaring at the ground below them. Rei and Mikado took in the scene quietly with wide eyes. A sudden rush of air caused the four to look up with even wider eyes than before.

Over head, helicopters flew over with military forces. The strong winds coming from the turbines caused both Rei and Mikado to almost fall over. Hisashi quickly secured Rei by wrapping his arm around her waist, keeping her stationary. Takashi grabbed Mikado's arm and pulled him close, wrapped his arm around the teen's shoulders.

The four watched the helicopters with wide eyes as the flew off. Rei escaped Hisashi and waved her arms, trying to gain their attention. "Hey! Over here!" she shouted. Mikado and Hisashi looked sadly over to her.

"Americans?" Takashi asked. Mikado shook his head, both unaware that they had yet to separate. Hisashi smiled at them before tugging Rei's arms down. "It is no use. They are Black Hawks. Self-defense force," he said. Rei rose a brow at him.

"But they don't have any bases around here," Takashi said, a clueless look on his face. Hisashi sighed, watching as they flew away. "They won't help us. Takashi is right to question where they came from. They are most likely here to carry out a specific order, they don't have time to help us. Shit. They aren't even doing anything about that," he pointed below them.

People were laying limp on the ground, blood covering the ground in large puddles. Some limping and some still trying to escape.

Rei looked sadly down at the school ground below them. "Outside. Everyone is trying to escape. Inside the building...," Hisashi trailed off unhappily. An image of Wakisaka's corpse popped into the fours' heads.

"You become one of _them_ by contracting the disease. If it enters the body...," Mikado trailed off. Takashi looked worriedly down at the teen before putting space between them, but making sure he was still close by. Mikado smiled at him nervously. "_Them_?" Takashi questioned. Mikado nodded quietly.

"We can't call them zombies no matter what they may seem like. This isn't a movie or comic book. So it is _them_," he explained. The three listened quietly, all looking equally tired and on-edge.

"All we need to do is crush the head. Destroy the brain. That seems like the only way we can kill them," Mikado spoke again. Rei sighed, remembering when she stabbed Wakisaka. And he didn't go down like he should have.

Moans were heard coming up the stairway. Takashi immediately closed the door to the roof and tried to lock it, but his eyes narrowed angrily. "Shit. It is broken," he growled. "Hisashi, what do we do!" he looked towards the golden eyed teen, who looked around the roof.

"We get to the observatory. We can barricade it and think of a plan then," the three nodded and quickly rushed up the steps. Some of them were already waiting though.

Takashi and Mikado made it to the top, Hisashi close behind them. Rei brought up the rear. She turned around and stabbed one of _them_ in the chest. Takashi's eyes widened. "No! You idiot!" he shouted at her. She turned to glare at him. "What?!" she tightened her hold on the broken mop just as _he_ grabbed it and threw her into the side of the building.

"R-" "REI!" Hisashi took Takashi's bat and smashed _him_ on the head just as _he_ was about to bite Rei. Rei smiled gratefully up at him. "See. You need to smash their heads," he scolded, bringing Rei up.

Takashi remained silent as he and Mikado grabbed a table from inside the observatory and placed it in the way of the stairs. "We need something to keep this here," Mikado said as _they_ started to bang on the table. Hisashi vanished inside the observatory to come back out with a thing of tape.

"Cellophane tape?" Takashi started to question, but Mikado shook his head at him. After Hisashi finished, the three guys sat on the opposite side of the barricade. Mikado lay on the ground while Takashi and Hisashi say by each other, leaning against the railing.

Rei came out of the observatory carrying a duffel bag and four water bottles, all completely filled.

"There is enough food to last us a week if rationed properly. And some water," she handed out the water to everyone. Mikado took it happily, downing a good quarter of it. Takashi doing the same while Rei and Hisashi took small little sips.

"So where did you hide that pen?" the question startled Mikado as he looked wide eyed at the teen. Hisashi also froze for a second before turning towards Mikado waiting for an answer.

Mikado rubbed the back of his head, a nervous smile on his face. "Ah. Well," he started quietly. "I always have it with me. You all just don't say anything because I don't just go around stabbing people with it," he said with a small smile. Takashi rose a brow at him.

"I kind of live with a crazy guy who likes knives so, a pen isn't so bad," he said slowly, a small blush worming itself onto his face. Hisashi nearly choked on his water. "What the hell!" he shouted, looking at the teen with wide eyes.

"You should tell the police!" Rei shouted, equally disturbed. Mikado just smiled at them, happy that they care. "It won't do any good. He is rich and insane. Never a good combination. Besides, he is fun to live with once you get to know him," he said back easily.

"Why a pen though?" Takashi asked, completely confused but rolling with it. It was Mikado's turn to look at them funnily. "Would the school really allow me to walk around with a knife. Besides, pens don't bring up unwanted questions," he explained coolly.

Hisashi and Rei looked at him like he was crazy while Takashi just shrugged. "I guess. I prefer something I can actually hold in my hand though. A pen is way too small," Rei glared at Takashi.

"Don't encourage him!" she shrieked, earning a hard look from Takashi. "This is the end of the world! He needs to fight now," he countered, making Rei's face turn red.

Hisashi pulled Rei close, trying to calm her. He saw the reason in both of them. Mikado was the youngest, but he also seemed like one of the more experienced.

"Thank you," Hisashi thanked. The three looked at him curiously. "If you didn't have that pen with you, I could have been one of _them_," he explained with a grin. Mikado blushed before turning away, trying to hide it. He nodded silently.

The three laughed quietly at him, making his blush darken further. Takashi stood leaning against the rail. "Damn things," he growled, about to throw his water bottle at one. Rei snapped at him angrily.

Mikado continued to lounge on the ground, his eyes closed as he zoned everything out. He ignored everything. Every word his friends' spoke, every moan and groan, everything. Nothing sounded soothing anymore.

In the distance, sirens roared and screams were heard. The wind carrying the screams and pleas. He would have been able to hear everything from those unfortunate to get caught, and those unlucky enough to be one of _them_. Not pleasant at all.

So he happily ignored the chatter and the annoying buzzing on his thigh. Wait. Buzzing?

Mikado quickly sat up, startling the other teens, and dug through his pocket, the non-bloody one. He quickly pulled out his phone and answered, not caring who it was. "Hello?" he questioned. The silence on the other side scared the teen, but he waited patiently for someone to speak.

"Mikado?" the suddenly very pleasing sound if Izaya's voice brought a smile to the teen's face. "Orihara-san," the raven gently caressed the phone to his ear. The three curious teens got closer, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Are you okay? Haven't been bitten?" the serious tone that the normally carefree man used make Mikado's stomach flutter. His smile widened just a fraction. "I haven't been bitten. What about you? Are you okay?" he asked in return. Izaya remained silent for a while, distant moans worrying the teen.

"I am fine. Just waiting for school to let out," the informant joked lightly. Mikado rolled his eyes. "Yes, I may have to stay after school for some extra credit," the small teen played along. Izaya chuckled from his end.

Mikado remained silent for a moment, questioning whether the man would answer. "Orihara-san, where are you?" he asked softly. The teens waited patiently for something to happen, including Mikado. The moans and groans were getting louder and sounding as though the number of _them_ were growing.

"I am waiting," the line cut off, angering the raven teen. He scowled, stunning the three silent teens with him. "Waiting where?!" he growled, standing the clenching his phone tightly in his hands.

Takashi was the only one brave enough to come close to the teen as he set his hand gently on the teen's shoulder. "Mikado-kun?" Rei question carefully from a safe distance. Mikado relaxed under the touch and soft voice, slowly releasing his hold on the phone.

He sighed, looking slightly better until his anger came back full force. He scowled, lifting his phone and throwing it over the railing, striking one of _them_ dead center on there head, breaking the phone. "Damn him!" he shouted, anger written all over his small form. "Getting me worried and then say he is waiting. Fuck. Waiting where!" the curses unsettled the other three. They had never seen Mikado curse. Ever.

With an angered glare, Mikado stalked up to the barricade. "Where are you going?!" Takashi asked, quickly catching up and stopping the blue eyed teen before he could do anything drastic. Mikado huffed, looking slightly relaxed at the touch. "I am going to go find me a bastard," the teen spoke, once again stunning the teens.

"If you go out there is suicide!" Rei shrieked, also getting angry. Mikado, who was sitting on top of the barricade, Takashi holding his arm keeping him in place, looked over and glared at her. "If we stay here is suicide!" he shouted back, getting ticked off again.

"Then let us think of a plan before we go so we aren't running off blind," Hisashi compromised. Mikado stayed silent before nodding, getting down off the barricade with Takashi's help. "Fine. But I can only stay for an hour. Tops," he warned before sitting back down, completely opposite to Rei.

Takashi sat beside him, worry all over his form. Mikado leaned against him, fury still evident on his features. "Why are you helping me so much?" Mikado asked softly, so not to be over heard by Hisashi or Rei. Takashi smiled at the teen. "You are small and cute and awaken all the big brother instincts in me that I have to help you," he joked, making the younger teen pout. "I am not cute."

The talking didn't help with the one question on everyone's minds. One question that ran through everyone's mind at the same time. The one question that probably would never fully be answered and keep popping into their minds.

'_What are we going to do now?_'

* * *

**You all probably though I was going to pair Mikado with Takashi. Nope, but I think most of the HOTD characters will see Mikado as the baby, along with Alice, since the two are the youngest (This is just how my mind works). Takashi is definitely playing the role of protective big brother in my mind. Rei isn't in the family (I still don't like her), Hisashi is just there, Seako is the older protective sister, Saya is the know-it-all sister (I am the know-it-all in my family n.n) and so on and so forth.**

**Got questions, please review! Or just tell me what you think. Either works. Even uncreative criticism.**


	3. Chapter 2

Mikado stood with both Hisashi and Takashi behind him, holding onto hose. He mentally cried as he wondered how he got put onto the front since he knew the other two were physically stronger than him. "Are you ready?" Rei asked from where she would start the water flow.

Mikado sighed as he glanced over his shoulder at the other two. "Yes." Hisashi answered first. Takashi also looked slightly worried. "Sure," he said. Mikado sighed since all they needed now was his confirmation. "As ready as I'll ever be," he said loud enough for Rei to hear. She nodded before turning on the water.

Mikado quickly lost control of it at first, as did the other two as it looked like they were a snake. Mikado was completely drenched, while the other two were only getting drips on them. Rei hid inside the small observatory, staying completely dry.

Finally, they aimed it right and shot it at the barricade, where many of _them_ were waiting. "Eat it!" Takashi shouted as it made contact with the table, sending it flying, along with the dead behind it.

Rei shut off the water seeing as they had washed away all of them that were nearby. "It is was a smart idea to use the water hose," Takashi said as he grinned, walking down the steps. Rei walked down after him, clearly happy. "The water sprays at a high pressure. I remember when you and Hisashi-," she was cut off by Hisashi, who did really want to relive that memory.

"Are you guys ready?" Mikado asked. Since he was the only one without a weapon, he found a bag and put some food and water into it. There was a broom in the observatory that Hisashi broke and was using just like Rei. Mikado didn't mind since he still had his trusty pen with him.

"Let's go," Takashi and Rei were the main two who were taking _them_ out while Hisashi brought up the back, making sure nothing tried to get them from behind. Mikado was in the middle since he had the food and didn't have a weapon in hand.

They quickly entered the building and slowly started to descend. "Where are we going?" Rei asked, clutching her stick close to her. Takashi seemed to freeze before smiling at her like nothing was wrong. "Home. I always go this way," he joked.

She started to joke back. Mikado and Hisashi remained silent during their exchange. "Why don't you call home to?" she asked, still smiling. "My dad is always working and my mom is an elementary teacher so they won't be home. If we did call it would be awfully quiet. Besides they piss me off," he joked. Mikado caught the worried and anxious look in the brunette's eyes but remained silent.

"They are parents. It comes with the job," she spoke back with a chuckle as the group continued down the stairs.

**Bang!**

What was that?!

"Was that a gunshot?" Takashi asked as the group stopped immediately after hearing the sound. Their eyes hardened as the light mood they created dimmed away quickly. "It sounded like it was coming from the faculty room," Rei stated.

They quickened their pace down the stairs. Mikado was worried for who it could be, but was curios as to who had a gun, if it really was a gun.

"**AHHHH!**" That made the three dash down the last of the stairs and down the hall towards the faculty room. They met a small group of two right before turning to see who had screamed, just to meet Takagi.

Her golden brown eyes were wide with fear as she held a gas powered drill into a teacher's head, screaming. "I'll get the right," the purple haired teen spoke, her wooden sword in hand. Rei turned to the left side with a serious look. "I'll get the left," she said.

They both attacked and took out the group. Takashi closed the door that could bring more of them there. Hisashi took out the final guy with just one swing of his staff.

Rei and the blonde nurse, Marikawa Shizuka, quickly went to soothe the pink haired teen while the guys stood awkwardly to the side, not knowing what to do. The purple haired swordsman walked up to the group of men with a smile.

"You know the nurse, Marikawa don't you? My name is Busujima Seako, senior class A," she greeted. Takashi was the first to greet her back. "I'm Komuro Takashi from class B, sophomore." The chubby teen standing next to him shuffled his feet slightly.

"I'm Hirano K-Kohta from c-class B," he stuttered, completely nervous. Before anyone else can say anything, Rei popped up out of nowhere with stars in her eyes. "Your the one who won the championship last year, didn't you!? I'm Miyamoto Rei from the sou-jutsu club," she sounded estactic as she spoke to the purple haired teen. Who just smiled in return.

"What is with you all acting so friendly?" a sudden voice made everyone freeze and look to see who had spoken. Takagi stood there with tears in her eyes as she glared at everyone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Takashi asked. She started to yell at them for all being stupid and other things. As she started to pant after her rant, Saeko put her hand on her shoulder, making the pink haired girl sigh. "Ah~. I'm so dirty," she said, her voice quivering as she looked at her reflection. "I should clean up before I see mom," she spoke, her eyes tired as she gazed at herself.

Takagi fell to her knees, Saeko quickly following, as she cried her heart out. Saeko rubbed soothing circles into her back as the girl cried.

The guys stood back, not knowing what to do to soothe the girl while the other girls went to soothe the crying and depressed teen.

The, now larger group, found themselves inside the office, sitting and discussing different things. "Takagi. Are you okay?" Hirano asked as he watched her rub her eyes. His eyes widened as he looked at her, but she had glasses on.

"Glasses..." he said, completely too stunned to do anything. She huffed quietly as she glared at him. "So what? My contacts have been in for too long," she growled as she went back to her seat. Hirano just started to smile as he went back to his own spot.

Mikado sat silently in his chair, watching how everyone interacted with each other. Takashi was talking to the nurse. Hirano was talking to Takagi. Rei and Hirano were talking to each other...where was Saeko?

"I never got your name?"

Mikado jumped as he looked beside him to stare into said missing person's blue eyes. He gulped as he stared at her. "M-my name is M-M-ikado Ryugamine," he said quietly, avoiding her eye contact.

Saeko smiled at him, feeling some emotion reach out to him. She only felt this emotion when she stared at little children who were playing care freely in the park or sleeping somewhere. She guessed it was her maternal instincts as she gazed into the childish face of the teen beside her. She smiled, vowing to protect the teen. And maybe Takashi.

"Where would we go if we do get on the bus?" Takagi's voice broke through their conversation as they stared at the girl. "We go and find our family. We all live relatively close to each other so it is no problem," he spoke, forgetting that Mikado's home is hours away from where they all lived.

Hisashi bumped him lightly on his stomach before motioning towards Mikado. Takashi's brown eyes widened as Mikado smiled at him. "Sorry," he said, looking away sadly. Mikado shrugged.

"The person that is with me is waiting for me...somewhere," Mikado sighed as he remembered the phone-call. Why does that man always play games, even during situations like these.

Mikado ignored everything from that point as he thought of how everyone could be holding up. He then remembered the Dollars. His eyes widened when he thought of how many of them could be dead. He wished he had his phone, but he threw it after his call with Izaya.

He should've held into it and called his other friends. He should've done something. While he was thinking the other members of their group were forming a plan.

"Hey, Mikado," Saeko shook his shoulder lightly, gaining the teens attention. "We are about to leave," she smiled at him. Mikado nodded before joining the group by the door. Takashi was leading the group with Rei and Hisashi by his side. Saeko and Hirano were behind them with Shizuka, Takagi, and Mikado in the back.

"We go out the front door silently and make a break towards the buses," Takashi said just before they started to move. After they made it to the stairs, they heard a scream. Those with weapons immediately started to kill _them_. Hirano didn't so he could save some ammo as he, and those without weapons in hand, stayed back.

They finished quickly and looked towards the group of living people. It was a small group of two girls and one guy. The girls were hiding behind the guy who had a metal rod in his hand.

"You guys okay? No one was bitten?" Saeko asked. One girl shook her head quickly. "Uh. No, we weren't!" she said, waving her hands quickly.

"They look okay," Rei said as she inspected each person closely. Hisashi nodded as he smiled towards the small group. "Do you want to come along?" he asked. The other group remained silent before nodding and followed the larger group until they hit the last flight of stairs.

Below them was a large horde of _them_ waiting for someone to come by. Takashi growled silently as he glared at everything below him.

"They can't see anything, nor feel anything. They hear though so you have to be quiet," Takagi spoke in a whisper. Mikado remained silent as he watched the group. "Who is willing though to test your theory," he wasn't Takagi's supposed equal for nothing.

After much fighting, Takashi ended up going just to shut them up. Mikado watched, clenching his hidden pen when he noticed one get too close, but sighed in relief when he just walked on by.

Takashi also sighed in relief as he watched silently as _them _just walk around, moaning. He picked up a bloody shoe by his foot and threw it far from where he stood, where it hit some lockers, making a loud echo.

_They _looked towards the direction before moving towards where the sound was coming from. Takashi remained still after he was sure they were far enough away before motioning for them to come down.

Silently, each person made their way down while Takashi opened the doors. The last guy, with the metal road, hit the railing with said metal rod.

It echoed loudly through both the school and outside. "Run!" Takashi yelled as he hit those that were close to him. Rei and Saeko quickly started to push some down as the group made it out the building. "Why the hell did you have to yell!" Takagi yelled at him as they were making their way towards the bus.

Mikado frowned as he pulled out his pen, just in case. "Just shut up and run!" Takashi yelled back. And run they did.

The one with the metal rod was grabbed and bitten by some students before being completely swarmed by _them_. One of the girls screamed before trying to rush over, just to be stopped by Takagi. "What are you doing! He is bitten, so it is over for him," she yelled, but the girl just shook her head as she entered the swarm. Takagi looked as though someone just hit her before she continued to run. "Stupid girl," she muttered. Shizuka's hair hid her eyes.

"I think I understand. I would want to die with the one I love as well," she spoke, her voice sober. Rei and Takagi stared at her with wide eyes before Takagi turned angry. "What kind of nurse are you!" she shouted.

Mikado stopped by the bus, motioning for them to hurry. Shizuka unlocked the bus and everyone piled in. "Help us!" While this happened, they failed to notice a man smirking in the shadows in the bus.

They stopped and looked out the window to see a single teacher with some students running towards them. "That looks like Shidou-sensei from class 3-A," Shizuka spoke as she took a quick glance out the window before still trying to figure out how to drive the vehicle. She hummed nervously as she pointed at each thing, "Um~. A, B, C," she hummed as she was ignored in favor of Shidou.

"Shidou," Rei growled as she glared at the man who was leading some students towards their bus. Takashi was starting towards the door. "We don't need to save him!" she said, grabbing Takashi's arm. Mikado remained silent as he stared out at the bus window.

"Takashi, Saeko. Make sure to clear some of _them_ out of our way," Mikado said. The two nodded, Rei still screaming at them they should leave them.

Mikado ignored her as he watched the small group get closer. He then felt his eyes widen as he saw one of them fall. He watched the teacher, expecting him to help him, but noticed how he just kicked the teen and let him be eaten. Mikado felt his anger grow, agreeing with Rei as he watched them all enter the bus and head towards the back.

Quickly, everyone on the bus, Shizuka glared at those still in front of the bus. "They aren't human anymore," she whispered as she started the bus. She tightened her grip on the wheel before she slammed onto the gas. "They aren't people anymore!" she ran over many of _them_. She slammed into the gate of the school, the bus tilting slightly in the air, before it landed safely on the ground. They drove off, quietly.

That is, until someone started laughing. Mikado's eyes widened as he recognized the person. "Izaya..." he whispered carefully as he stared into red eyes. The man smiled at him, his arms crossed as he stared back, his red eyes clearly showing his happiness.

"That is the first time you called me by my first name," he joked as he stood and walked over to the stunned teen. That is until Mikado tried to stab him with his pen, stunning everyone. The newer people in the group quickly tried to get away from the teen. Mikado glared at the man who just chuckled as he brought out his own knife. Rei, Takashi, and Hisashi remembered what Mikado told them of his caretaker and widened their eyes.

"So your Orihara-san?" Hisashi questioned, his broken broom in hand. The black haired man smiled, more like smirked, at them.

"I was worried sick about you and then you just pop out out of nowhere and think I am going to jump with happiness!?" Izaya sighed, smirk still in place, as he gazed back at the gang leader. "I think you have better things to worry about, eh?" he smirked, reminding the teen of Shidou.

Mikado's anger was then directed towards the new group, specifically Shidou. The group shivered while one tried to glare back, but he was visibly shaking. "I will discuss this," he motioned towards the back where Izaya was hiding, "later," he then sat down in a vacant spot, glaring out the window. He didn't want to deal with the teacher at the moment.

Izaya chuckled before settling beside the teen, his knife having disappeared just as Mikado's pen. "How did you know this was the bus we were going to get on?" Mikado whispered, not wanting any of the attention to be drawn to them.

Izaya's eyes hardened, his smirk turned into a calm frown. "I didn't."

"-Is Busujima-san the one in charge?" a sudden voice made the two whispering to look up and stare at the person who spoke. Shidou stood up, a small smile on his face. To Mikado it looked like a smirk.

"No. We don't have a leader. We just are working together," she answered smoothly, not even looking at the teacher as she cleaned her sword. Shidou looked shocked, or as shocked as he can look with that stupid smirk on his face, with a quiet, almost mocking gasp escaping his lips.

"That is unacceptable. You need a leader in order to survive," he said. Rei glared hatefully at him, while Takashi and Hisashi shared a look.

"You will regret saving him," Rei growled, glaring at Takashi. Izaya looked pleased while Mikado stared out the window. Not liking how everything changed so quickly. Was everyone back home okay? Were they...dead?

Mikado wrapped his arms around himself, willing the tears not to come as he ignored everything around him. He will see them again. He just had to believe.

* * *

**Hello ppl who have read this so far. This was kind of difficult to write. And for those who don't believe me, you try.**

**Anyway: I do not own Drrr or HOTD. If I did, Rei would be killed and I am all for threesomes (For those who know who I am talking about... ;3)**


	4. Chapter 3

"Like I've been saying! It is dangerous to drive like this!" one of the students that came with Shidou yelled. He stood in the aisle, glaring at everything he can.

Saeko had her eyes closed, ignoring the teen that was shouting at them from the moment Shizuka first hit some of the dead after they got out of the school. Takagi was glaring at the teen, Hirano looking nervous as he glanced at the teen, then Shidou, then Takagi. Rei was glaring out the window from the passenger seat beside Shizuka. Takashi sat staring out the window, bored, his bloody bat beside his feet. Izaya was sleeping peacefully, his head in Mikado's lap.

"Why do we have to be with you guys! You all decided where to go without us!" he started shouting again. Mikado felt his brow twitch but he remained silent, just like everyone else. Shidou had his mouth covered by his hands as he analyzed everyone. Mikado felt like glaring at him when his gaze lingered on him and Izaya more than it should.

The man seemed to get louder the longer they remained quiet. "It would have been better if we remained in the school. Like in the dorms!" he said. No one answered him. Shizuka peeked out of the window beside her, her eyes widening as she saw some of _them_ hanging off a helicopter.

She quickly closed her eyes as one fell and landed on the ground. "He is right you know," the other male student with Shidou spoke up finally, leaning over the chair in front of him. The two girls nodded nervously, not trusting their voices.

Takashi glared at the teen standing and shouting. Shizuka started to pull over, an annoyed look on her face. "Can't drive slower!?" the teen shouted. Shizuka unbuckled quickly, leaned over her chair, her breasts bouncing with each movement, so she could glare at the teen.

"Will you lay off me! This is my first time driving something like!" she shouted back. The teen stared at her with wide eyes, a small blush decorating his face. Mikado glared at him. 'Pervert' running through his head.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" the angered teen glared at Takashi. Takashi remained silent, but that didn't mean others did. Saeko stood, looking directly at the teen with a cold stare. "Why are you acting like this?" she asked, stunning the teen for a moment. Before he pointed back at Takashi with an angered look. "I fucking hate this little bastard!" he yelled. Takashi remained calm, but he did start to glare back at the teen.

"Why do you hate me? I haven't even talked to you before," Takashi questioned. The teen was suddenly in front of Takashi looking ready to hit him. "You bitch," he cursed. Before he could do anything, Rei was up and struck him in the stomach with the blunt side of her spear.

The teen gasped, spit and some blood spilling from his mouth. He fell to the ground by a stunned Takashi who was staring at Rei. She smiled towards the brunette, a complete look of innocence.

Someone started to clap. Mikado glanced warily towards the sound and found Shidou standing over the teen that still lay on the floor, trying to breath. "What a sight," Shidou spoke, still clapping. His was smiling towards them, but his eyes were cold and calculating as he looked down at the teen on the floor then back up to Takashi and Rei.

"Komuro-kun, Miyamoto-san. What a wonderful display of teamwork from both of you," he said. His glasses glinted as he stared at the two. "But this just proves of what I said before. To keep fights like this from happening, we need a leader," he said, carefully picking his words. Izaya twitched in his sleep, but refused to wake up even with all the noise they were making.

Takagi straightened her glasses. "Let me guess. You want to nominate yourself," it wasn't a question. Shidou leaned against her seat, staring down at her with mock happiness. "I am a teacher. I am the only one qualified," Takagi looked offended slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Hirano looked nervously between Shidou and the clearly upset Rei. Hisashi remained in the back, glaring at Shidou. Mikado was also glaring at the man. "All those in favor of me being leader, clap your hands," those that came with Shidou were clapping.

"You are not the leader," Shidou took a side glance towards Mikado. Mikado smiled at him nervously. The others stared at him wide eyed.

"The majority vote. More people don't want you to be leader. Sorry, try again in the afterlife. I am pretty sure with a speech like that, _they_ will surely listen," Mikado felt Izaya shake, as though trying to contain his laugh. Well, at least he knew the raven wasn't sleeping anymore. Shidou looked taken aback.

Mikado rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not used to the attention. "Unless my math is wrong. You need one more person to tie and another person to have the majority vote," Shidou glanced around the bus and saw he was right. He scowled for a second before a smirk came onto his face. "Then who will be the leader. We still need one. Are you wanting the position yourself, Ryugamine-kum?" Mikado stared at him blankly, shoving Izaya lightly to have him sit up.

"I want no such position. But from the looks of things. You have your own group and we have ours. You can be the leader of your Shidou worshipers and we will not. Simple as that," Mikado said, ignoring the snickering Raven beside him. Shidou stared at him for a moment.

Izaya then smirked, his eyes cold. "Also. Who said you were the only one qualified. I myself am an adult. As is Marikawa-sensei. Are you saying that we are not qualified to lead these students," Izaya was still smirking, pulling out his phone and handing it to the small teen beside him.

"I know you broke your phone. Did I piss you off that badly?" Mikado turned red as he took the phone and started to dial someone. "We still need a leader and those competing for the spot can not vote. That means the majority vote is still in place since Orihara-san and Marikawa-sensei are competing," Shidou smirked while Izaya's eyes narrowed.

Rei suddenly turned around and walked towards the door. "Open the door," she growled before flinging it open herself and jumping out. Takashi ran out with her, Takagi keeping Hisashi where he was with a stern look. "This is their fight. Not ours," Hisashi looked ready to argue, but everyone (Shizuka, Hirano, and Saeko) nodded in agreement.

"NO WAY! Now way in hell am I going with that bastard!" she shouted. "Oh dear," Shidou dramatically brought his hand to his face, "it looks as though I won't be able to change her mind. She is a lost cause," Takashi glared murderously at him, as did everyone from his group.

"How can you even say that?" he questioned dangerously before following the brunette girl. "Rei!" he followed after her who was furiously walking away.

Sudden screams coming fast from down the road caused everyone to look in the direction of a speeding bus. It ran into multiple cars, one of the larger ones causing it to flip over and topple straight towards the two outside the bus.

Takashi grabbed Rai and jumped into the tunnel, the bus hitting both sides of it, causing it to stop. Rei lay underneath him, her eyes tightly held shut. Some of _them_ walked out of the burning bus, on fire and slowly falling to the ground dead. Saeko and Hisashi quickly left the bus to check in the two, careful of the walking, burning corpses. "Are you two alright?" Saeko asked/yelled, hoping for a reply. Hisashi looked ready to break down, but then Takashi appeared into view.

"Let's meet up at the Higashi Police Station!" he shouted back. Seako quickly caught a glimpse of the two, Rei standing behind him unhurt while Takashi had some light scratches on his face. "What time?" Hisashi asked. Rei noticed him and sent a smile. "Five o'clock," she replied. Takashi glanced towards his friend before looking back towards Saeko. "If not today, then tomorrow at the same time!" he said before both Takashi and Rei left their field of vision. The two returned to the bus.

"We can't keep going this way," Saeko said to Shizuka. She nodded with a slightly scared and sad expression. "I take a different road then," she replied before making a u-turn. Mikado, the entire time this was happening, finally got through to someone.

"What the hell do you want, Izaya?" the sudden voice of Kida almost made Mikado cry. "Kida-kun. It's me, Mikado," the line was quiet for a moment before it erupted with questions.

"Are you okay? Did the bastard do anything to you? Are you bitten? Why are you calling on Izaya's phone?" Mikado chuckled quietly, Izaya smirking since he could hear everything with how loud Kida was talking. "I'm fine. Are you okay? And Izaya didn't do anything to me. He just wanted to see how long it took for you all to find me," Mikado answered truthfully. Kida groaned loudly.

"Well. Sorry to say it, but some of us did get bitten. I didn't though," Mikado sighed. "Those who aren't bitten and turned are the lovely Anri," Mikado sighed once again. Not even an apocolypse and stop Kida's womanizing. "Shizuo, Celty, Shinra, Erika, and Simon," Mikado felt extremely sad that a lot of his friends didn't make it.

He thanked Kida and told him where he was and where he was most likely going. They both agreed to try and get there to meet up, before they both got off the phone. "So, Shizu-chan is still alive. Thought he would be the first one to go since he is so loud," Izaya sighed, probably hoping that was the case.

Mikado just chuckled ruefully before leaning against the window. "I'm going to try to sleep," Mikado whispered, completely ignoring what was going on around him. Izaya nodded.

Mikado quickly felt reality slip away.

* * *

**I have not died yet. I was just working on my more popular story, Truth. So, sue me. I have not forgotten this story, but it will take time to update since 1) I have lost some muse for it. 2) I don't really want to kill anyone. 3) The people I do want to kill, I can not kill yet.**

**So, without anymore interruptions, the next chapter. ;3 I hope you all enjoyed it and review and all that jazz. Reviews make me want to update faster, just so you know.**


	5. Chapter 4

"We can not act selfishly. We need to act on our own once we find a safe place," Shidou spoke, lulling poor Shizuka to sleep. Shidou continued to speak while Takagi was thinking of something else entirely. Izaya, Mikado, and Hirano were all sleeping, but only Hirano was snoring.

"Hirano," she hit him roughly on his stomach, causing him to sit straight up, sleep still in his eyes. "Goo' mo'nin," he greeted sleepily. Takagi rolled her eyes before glaring at the chubby male. "You were sleeping like a rock," she muttered, not looking impressed. Hirano just rubbed a hand over his eyes, ignoring her comment. "But...this is?" he looked out the window.

Cars were lined and waiting, barely moving an inch. Police were walking outside, directing traffic and those not in vehicles. "We shouldn't have gone towards the city. Those cars have no way of getting out," Takagi said quietly. She continued to speak of possible things.

"We are going too slow," she growled out finally. She was now glaring out the window. Hirano just chuckled nervously. "If people are unable to come to terms with the outbreak, what will you do?" she asked. Hirano thought for a moment before answering. "I will do what I can," he honestly said.

Takagi still didn't look pleased.

"But will the rest of the world think like that?" she questioned. Not giving time for the teen to answer, she continued. "However, if they continue with the lives, they'll soon realize it's necessary to maintain a community," Hirano scratched his cheek.

"You really are smart, Takagi-san," he said, not clearly understanding, but getting the big picture. She huffed softly, glaring at him. "What are you talking about?" she sounded angry.

She pointed towards Shidou, who was still talking to his little followers. "That bastard knows this already. He's using this to his advantage even though he doesn't understand a thing," she said harshly glaring at the teacher.

Hirano looked strangely serious as he gripped onto his nail gun. "Shall we kick him out?" he asked in a deadly quiet tone. Takagi just waved off the idea. "More importantly, we need to make a plan on how to survive. If only Komuro-kun were here," she whispered that one part to herself. Hirano put on a deadpanned expression.

"You like Komuo-kun, don't you?" he asked in a monotone voice, covering up his other emotions. Takagi looked startled as she stared at him. "Don't be stupid!" she nearly shouted. She then froze and slowly turned around to see Shizuka, Saeko, and Hisashi standing above her.

Saeko and Shizuka both looked relatively amused, Shizuka more so than the samurai. Hisashi just smiled down at the girl, his eyes closed and was obviously tense.

Suddenly, Shidou started to talk even louder, waking up the only two sleeping people. "Wha-?" Mikado started before he noticed Shidou. He groaned loudly before making his way towards the group, Izaya slowly following.

"What is going on?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his azure eyes. Izaya looked like he wasn't just asleep and was full of energy. "He's acting like he is trying to get us to join some religion cult," Saeko whispered. Their small group nodding. Izaya just smirked, but his eyes were cold as he stared at the black haired teacher.

"It isn't _like_ that is _exactly_ what it is. He wants us to be his first disciples," Takagi growled out the words. Mikado took a glance towards the teacher, noting how all of the students that were actually paying attention to the man looked like mindless idiots.

"Look at these people listening to him," Mikado said, making everyone turn to those that Shidou brought with him. They all had stars in their eyes as they listened to every single word the teacher spoke. Izaya glared at the raven, but kept his smile in place. "We should just abandon the bus," Izaya said, not even bothering to look at the children. Mikado sighed silently from his spot.

"That may be the best bet. From how fast we are moving, and the direction we are going...," Saeko trailed off towards the end. "We will be heading in the opposite direction of Higashi Police Station. I promised Komuro-kun," she whispered the last part to herself.

Thankfully, no one heard the last part she whispered.

"Your awfully worried about Komuro-kun aren't you. What about your family?" I stand corrected. Takagi fixed her glasses with a glare towards the purple haired swordsman.

Saeko smiled politely towards the pink haired genius. "I live with my father at our dojo, but he is away at a kendo tournament over seas and he is my only family. So I, at the moment, am much more worried over my promise to Komuro," she said happily. Takagi scowled before crossing her arms over her chest once more.

"Speaking of which. Where is your family, Takagi-san?" Shizuka asked after taking her seat behind the wheel once more. Takagi stood from her seat to stand beside Saeko.

"Just like Komuro's. On the other side of Onbetsu bridge," she answered plainly, with a shrug of her shoulders. Hirano squirmed in his seat. "My family is away so I'll go where Takagi goes," he said simply, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Izaya ignored all that was going on around him, taking a seat by the window once more, taking Mikado with him. "Ah," the petite teen said as he was forced into the seat beside the informant.

Mikado glanced questioningly at the raven, and was greeted with a wide smirk. Izaya swung his arm around the teen's shoulders, pulling him closer so his mouth was right by the teen's ear. Mikado blushed lightly as the man's breathe hit his neck. "Worried?" Izaya whispered into his ear.

Mikado glared at the man halfheartedly. "Why do you care?" Mikado whispered back, trying to squirm away from the older's grasp. Izaya was silent for a moment before tightening his grip. "I'm not about to lose you," he whispered back, sending shivers down the teen's spine. Mikado sent a questioning gaze at the man, but he pulled away just as everyone turned to look towards them.

"And what about your family?" Hisashi asked. Mikado tilted his head slightly in confusion, earning some laughter from the other occupants. "Your family?" Hisashi repeated. Mikado leaned back into his seat with a slight apathetic look.

"I haven't seen my parents in two years," he started out, not meeting anyone's eyes as he gazed at the ceiling of the bus. "We were more like acquaintances anyway. As long as I did good in school, they didn't care what I did nor what happened to me," he said, earning shocked looks from everyone, minus the group in the back. Izaya didn't look shocked, probably already knowing everything about his favorite little pawn.

Hisashi looked at the ground angrily. "That is horrible," he growled out, their group agreeing with his statement. Mikado laughed softly, a smile on his face. "That is life," he said simply before turning to the informant.

"So what are we going to do?" Izaya asked, sobering the mood. Shizuka stood from her seat to walk towards their little group. "Is it all right if I come with you?" Shizuka asked. Takagi looked over at the nurse surprised. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"My family is far away and I don't have any parents. Besides, I don't like Shidou. He is kind of a douche bag," she said with a smile, earning smiles and laughter from her comment.

Shidou took notice of their little group, a frown overtaking his face at the development. "What is the matter everyone? We should be working together," he said, turning to face the small group. Mikado scowled at the man hatefully, Izaya smirking at the poor man who earned the teen's hatred.

Takagi turned towards him with a smirk. "I am pleased to say that we have our own goals that don't have you in it," she said, pointing at the black haired teacher. The teens behind Shidou didn't like the sound of that, the teen who got hit by Rei glared and stood up. Shidou just smirked back, his eyes cruel as he looked over at each person in front of him. Stopping to stare at the chest of the females on more than one occasion.

"I can see you have already decided, so I will let you go. This is a free country after all, but," he stopped, licking his lips, "Marikawa-sensei will have to stay. We can't afford to lose our nurse," he finished, Shizuka looking scared and shocked at this development.

Everyone glared at the male teacher at the thought of it, Saeko catching the sight of his leering gaze and her glare hardened further.

Izaya even looked pissed at the thought of it, something Mikado could easily tell by the white knuckles the man was sporting from clutching onto the seat. "Are you just going to leave these poor students here by themselves. If you stay then Takagi-san and her followers will stay as well. We need-," he was cut off by a nail flying past his face, grazing his cheek and embedding itself into a seat where a student was behind.

Shidou took a step back, fear entering his eyes for a moment before he smiled nervously towards the culprit. "Hi-Hirano-kun," he stuttered to the chubby teen. Hirano glared at him, his glasses making him look twice as deadly than he already was.

"Next time. I won't miss," he growled out, everyone remained silent as the darker side of Hirano came out. A side not many have ever seen.

"F-for you to b-be with such h-heartless students-" Shidou continued to stutter, stepping backwards as Hirano kept the nail gun pointed at him. Right at his head. "How many people do you think beat me up in school!" Hirano shouted, his eyes turning darker. "Most of them are right behind you!" he continued.

"I restrained myself. Always held back," he said in a darker, yet softer tone. "I wanted to live a normal life, so I always held back. But it doesn't matter anymore. Normality is now a dead concept," he said with a wide grin on his face, scaring those behind Shidou and Shidou himself.

"You may be alive now. But I will kill you," he promised the teacher. Shidou looked down right terrified, and glad that his little Shidou-worshipers didn't see his face.

"Hi-Hirano-kun," Shidou tried to speak once again, but Hirano turned his gaze to Saeko. "Busujima-sempai! I'll hold it here. You take everyone off the bus," he said, before glaring back at Shidou. Saeko smirked at the teen, her eyes approving.

"You're a real man Hirano. I'm impressed," she said before leading everyone off the bus. Hirano followed everyone off the bus. "What should we do now? I don't know this area well," Takagi looked around the area, noting some of _them_ a few yards away. "We should make sure Onbetsu bridge is even crossable first," Hisashi said, keeping a close eye on _them_.

"It's probably blocked off," Mikado said, noting all of the cars around them. "This isn't the kind of traffic this place usually gets," Izaya said, bouncing over to the petite teen.

The group walked away from the bridge and down the street, the opposite direction of what everyone else was walking in. Saeko and Shizuka both were leading with Hirano, Hisashi, and Saya not far behind. Izaya and Mikado were in the back.

The walk was silent until both Saeko and Shizuka spotted someone, or something, in the distance. It wasn't until a honey brunette girl hugged Shizuka that they knew who it was. "Sensei!" Rei clung to the blonde nurse and smiled happily up at her. "Oh! Miyamoto-san!" Shizuka replied, just as ecstatic as the other. Takashi immediately went towards the samurai.

"I'm glad you are alright," Saeko said, smiling at the brunette. Takashi smiled back. "Me to," he said, almost being knocked down by Takagi's arms wrapping around his arm tightly. "What about me?" she asked sternly, glaring at him. "I'm glad you are alright as well. You to, Hirano," he said, smiling nervously at the pink haired girl before turning towards the gun fanatic. He smiled towards Hisashi.

Mikado and Izaya stood slightly away from the group, one amused and the other looking down at the ground. "Mikado," Rei wrapped her arms around the teen, startling him to the point that he yelped. Izaya snickered beside him.

"I'm glad you are alright," she whispered into his ear before going straight to Hisashi and kissing him deeply on the lips.

Mikado flushed brightly, earning more laughter from the raven next to him. "Aw~," Izaya whipped an invisible tear from his eye as he stared at the gang leader. "So cute," he teased, making Mikado's blush darken.

It was then that the four was dragged back into the conversation that the others were having.

"R-rest?" Hirano stuttered, earning the two's attention. Mikado tilted his head slightly at the stutter, but ignored it in favor of the answer he was about to receive. "We have about an hour before dusk and if it gets dark, we won't be able to see where we are going," Shizuka said concerned. Takagi nodded, but raised a brow in question. "That is true, but where would we stay?" she asked.

"Won't it be crowded?" Mikado asked, counting everyone. A total of nine people in their group. That was definitely a crowd.

"I don't think there is a place big enough to protect all of us," Takashi said, smiling at the blue eyed teen. "I know a place we could go!" Shizuka said excitedly. Almost too excited if Takagi had anything to say about it. And she did. "It is your boyfriend's place?" she asked with a small smirk.

Shizuka smiled back politely and shook her head. "No. It is my girlfriend's place," she smiled at the group happily. "She works a lot so I do most of the cleaning and all that," she added. Many thought of Shizuka in a pink maid's outfit with a duster in hand waving it happily around. Mikado shook his head quickly to dispel the thought.

"Is it an apartment? Does it have a good view?" Hirano asked looking completely serious. Shizuka nodded both times. "It is a mezonet apartment. There is a convenience store nearby to," she replied to the teen.

"Oh! She also has a car there! You know, the one that looks like a tank. It has four doors!" she said, getting excited once more. "We will have to find a way to get it in the streets," Izaya said. Mikado nodded in agreement. He did not have any wishes of walking any long distances such as across the bridge **and** towards someone's home, which could be anywhere.

"I don't care about all that besides a shower," Takagi said, rubbing her neck tiredly. Hirano smiled behind her. "I agree," he said with a blush. Takagi immediately turned to him like a snake about to capture their prey. "What did you just say?" she growled out, aiming a kick towards the fat teen.

Which, he was able to dodge. "Shizuka-sensei. Get on," Takashi called over to his bike, which Mikado had failed to notice before. He blinked, trying to remember if he had seen the teen with it when they first saw them.

Nope. He didn't remember. Maybe if he kept his eyes off the ground, he would have. He blushed lightly since that was exactly what he did.

He watched as Takashi and Shizuka drove off ahead. "Well. Come on. We got to follow them," Saeko said. Mikado slumped slightly, as did Hirano. Takagi scoffed and hit both of them on their heads. "Idiots," she scowled before storming off beside Saeko who just smiled at the two.

Mikado pouted as Izaya ruffled his hair with a laugh and began to drag the teen forward. Hisashi and Hirano both walking at a slow rate, taking their time. "That hurt," Mikado pouted, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Izaya chuckled beside him, earning a glare from the teen. "It isn't funny. Orihara-san," he complained. It was Izaya's turn to pout as he went from Izaya back to Orihara-san. "Can't you call me my first name?" he complained back, earning a smirk from the teen. "If you behave," Mikado smiled at him, making the raven pout more.

After walking for a while, they soon spotted the two ahead, Shizuka waving at them happily. Hirano stopped and stared wide-eyed, and wide-mouthed, at the car that was parked in front of the apartment. As did Hisashi and Mikado.

"A Humvee," Hisashi whispered in awe. "What kind of 'Girlfriend' does she have?" Takagi whispered as she was aslo in slight awe, but was able to hide it better. Izaya smirked at the car before walking away, leaving the dumbstruck boys to gaze at it.

"The fence is high, so we should be able to sleep good," Rei said, Hisashi, coming out of his stupor, wrapped his arms around his girlfriend happily smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. "I found a handgun but I don't think I will be able to hit anything with it," Takashi said. That made Hirano turn his wide-eyes towards the brunette.

"Your have a gun!" he shouted. "I'll let you hold it after this but for now...," he trailed off, but he heard groaning coming from inside the apartment. Out came _them_ from many different apartment rooms. Even windows.

Takagi handed Takashi a crowbar, his eyes darkening as he gazed at _them_. Saeko stood beside him, her eyes equally dark with blood lust. Izaya withdrew his knife and twirled it between his fingers as he smirked.

"Let's go," Takashi said, charging at the horde that was in the building already. Saeko, Hisashi, Rei, and Izaya following, leaving the others outside to wait for them.

Mikado waited outside for them to finish, not scared at all since he knew they were coming back out. But he did have time to think now that everything was silent beside the sounds of metal, or wood, hitting flesh and the groans of _them_, but he didn't count that. He zoned it out as he thought.

In just half a day...in just half a day, they had changed so much. From fighting to escape, to fighting to survive. The taking of an offensive stance. All of this in just half a day.

Mikado smirked, not caring if anyone saw it at the moment. He didn't care. There was nothing, no normalcy or law in this world anymore.

And he liked it like that.

* * *

**YAY! I updated! I wanted to just stop writing for a while each time I got to one of those lengthy conversations, that Takagi is always a part of, but I bit my lip and continued onwards. I deserve a cookie for that since reading, and writing, all of that made my brain turn to mush. The only saving grace I had was the fluff I added of Izaya and Mikado. Well. It was fluff to me.**

**I read in a review that someone wanted Shizaya. Well, sadly, I am not a fan of Shizaya unless Mikado is in the group and I already paired Izaya with Mikado since that is my OTP for Drrr. BUT! Since you like Shizaya, I will have Shizaya moment and Shizuo may be able to join in on the fun and join the two.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story, and if you were the Shizaya fan (Sorry I am too tired to look up your name. It is 2:22 (Litteraly) where I am at the moment. In the morning.) then tell me what you think of that.  
**

**Until next time! ;3  
**


	6. AN

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ!**

* * *

Hey, sorry, but I just got pointed out that some of my characters weren't interacting like I had planned them to, and I intend to fix it. I also noted while rereading this story, that I am currently stuck since I had planned something for the next chapter and can't do it if a certain key fact did/didn't happen.

Thank you Guest for pointing it out for me that Izaya wasn't interacting, he was just kind of there. You showed me, albeit unknowingly, that my story was taking a wrong turn. I will be fixing all the chapters, meaning some will now either be longer or shorter. Hopefully, this also means I can fix some spelling and grammar that I got mixed up as well.

Thank you all who has ever reviewed, favorite, or followed my story. You all helped me want to continue writing this story, no matter if you didn't do all three, or two. Just you doing one has helped me with this story. I knew this wasn't going to be very popular since not really anyone thought to do a crossover like this and just you all taking time to read it makes me happy. So, if you all have an idea that you all want to see, or hope to see, happen. PM or review and I will see what I can do. Know this though, that if it doesn't happen, I am sorry but I can't see the story going that way.

But with this haitus, means that the rating is definitely going to change now. So I hope that you all stay with me through this.

Thank you for reading this and I hope you all had a happy New Years and Christmas or whatever holiday that you celebrate during this time of year. Happy Hanukkah!

* * *

**Chapters that have been remade -  
**

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1**


End file.
